Car Carols
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Jade didn't even want to go to Canada not to mention have her baby in that country. When nothing seems to calm her down when she's in labour and the paramedics are late to arrive, her four friends and husband, Beck, result in one thing that they know always calms her down. Singing. (A Christmas Oneshot)


Car_ Carols  
Have a Merry Victorious Christmas_

You think after Beck and Jade would of gotten married, Beck would ditch the RV. Or when they bought their own house that they could live in. Or maybe even when Beck had gotten Jade pregnant. But no, Beck still kept the RV, because he had owned that RV since he was fourteen years old. And just because it was only eleven years later and he was an adult, husband and _soon to be father _the memories were too special. He just couldn't sell the RV.

He said it would come in handy. In some ways, Beck was right. Like when him, Jade and his two nieces and nephew decided to go camping or when they're house had to be fumigated. Jade still said that they could do without the RV, though. Until Beck had the bright idea to bring her and their four other friends on a road trip to Canada for Christmas.

Beck hadn't seen his family that lived in Vancouver since he graduated from University four years ago. And he thought since his wife was pregnant, that it would be a perfect time for the two to visit. Not that Jade hadn't protested because she did. She said that because she was eight and a half months pregnant, that the baby could be born in Canada. Beck had no problem with that, since he was born in Canada. Then she said that if she did have the baby in Canada, it would be sad, because Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie wanted to see the baby when it was born.

So the road trip for two became a road trip for six.

Now as the boys attached Beck's new truck to the RV and put the girl's suitcases in the RV, Jade stood watching with her arms crossed across her chest and a scowl planted on her face. Tori and Cat stood on both sides of her trying to keep the angry pregnant woman from loosing her cool.

"It's only until after Christmas." Tori reminded her. "Then you can go back home."

"And the doctor said it wasn't as likely for the baby to be born early." Cat pointed out.

The girls weren't helping. Jade didn't _want _to go to Canada. If her baby did come early, it would be born in _Canada. _Canada was not a normal place in Jade's mind. It was weird there. They weather changed every three months. It would slowly get from hot to freezing cold in a matter of months. What if her baby grew up to love the cold? No, this baby would need to be born in America. Plus, Jade did not want to hear Beck's family criticize her on how she still had a nose ring and colored highlights in her hair when she was going to be a mother.

"I don't care." Jade seethed. She watched Beck get up from kneeling to attach the RV to his car and stretch. He turned to smile at his wife and she gave him an obvious fake smile in return.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't be cranky." He told her. He looked to the other girls. "Everything's set up. You can get in the RV now. There's drinks in the mini fridge and you guy's packed a sandwich for lunch so we won't have to stop until later tonight for dinner. If you have to use the bathroom, text Jade and we'll stop at the nearest gas station."

Tori and Cat nodded. "Got it." Tori replied shooting him a thumbs up. "See you in a couple hours."

With that the two girls joined their boyfriends in the RV. Beck slung his arm around Jade and put his free hand on her bulging stomach. She shot him an annoyed glare. "I do _not _want to go to Canada." She snarled at him.

Beck started to guide her towards the truck. "I know you don't." Beck sighed. "But it'll be fine, I promise. And if you get bored with me up front or feel like you and our baby needs to lie down, you can go inside the RV and rest in there."

He opened the truck's door for her and helped her inside. The truck was fairly too high for a _very _pregnant lady so she needed assistance with getting in. That just added to Jade's terrible mood.

"God, I'm too fat to even get in this car." She grumbled to herself.

Beck shook his head with a frustrated sigh. "You're not fat, you're pregnant." He shut the door for her and jogged over to the driver's side. He got himself in to see Jade with her arms crossed across her chest, glaring in front of her.

"Being pregnant means being fat."

"No, being pregnant means we're having a baby."

"Yeah and thanks to you we may be having a baby in _Canada._"

Beck just sighed and started the truck. _Pregnancy hormones, _he thought to himself, shaking his head. Jade caught him shaking his head and scowled.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing!" He quickly protested. Explaining would just get him in even more trouble then he already is. Jade narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything else. He sighed of relief and started the long drive to Canada.

Fast forward about a day and a half and they were in Canada. In total they stopped eleven times, which was pretty good progress for Beck. They had stopped six times for bathroom breaks, one time for dinner, one time for breakfast, twice for gas and only once when Jade got offended over something Beck said to her about 'how cool it would be for the baby to be born in Canada'. It took her a half an hour to get her back in the truck or RV.

Two more hours and they would be in Vancouver. Of course, that doesn't seem so bad. But it could never be that easy for Beck, especially if his wife was already pissed off as it was. Beck was trying his hardest to focus as he drove through a snow storm.

"I told you it was a bad idea to go to Canada." Jade growled. "You're going to end up killing yourself, me and our baby."

"Don't say that." Beck scowled at her. He hated when she said anything about death of them and she took it too far by mentioning their child. Jade frowned and looked out the window.

Beck instantly felt guilty for scowling at her. "Sorry, baby." He sighed. "I'm just kind of stressed right now. I just need to focus on getting through this snow storm, okay?"

Jade sighed. "Okay, whatever." Beck sighed. That was the best he could do for now and luckily for him, he knew that meant that she forgave him.

Not many cars were on the streets because of the storm. It was probably only about six other cars and Beck. He tried his hardest to keep his focus on the road as he drove. Only two more hours and he could make it there safely, right? Wrong. Except it wasn't the snow storm that destroyed his plans.

Suddenly Jade clutched her stomach and let out a loud groan. Beck raised his eyebrow and gave her a quick glance before continuing to drive. "What's wrong?" Beck asked casually. "Did the baby kick a little to hard?"

Jade felt in between her legs before she replied to Beck. "Nope." She gulped. "Beck pull over. My water just broke."

Beck's eyes widened. He looked at her than back at the road and back and fourth. "Beck, pull this car over now because I am having this freaking baby _now_!" She screamed. Her scream was so piercing it sounded like she was being murdered.

Beck pulled over on the side of the road, stopping the car and rushed to get Jade out. He figured he should lay her down in the RV, until he got an idea. "Wait, I should keep driving." He told her. "I can get you to a hospital that way." He was trying his best to remain calm for her.

Jade glared at him. "You don't know any hospitals in Vancouver, do you? Even if you could, you would panic and drive to fast in this snow storm that would never of happened where we live!" Jade screamed at him. "_I'm having a baby and you can't get me to a hospital!_"

She was in a way, right. Beck pushed through the snow that was coming down fast to get to the RV. He swung open the RV door and helped her inside.

Everyone was relaxing inside Beck's RV. Andre and Tori were cuddled up on the bed together while Cat was sitting in Robbie's lap on the floor. They jumped, startled, once they heard Jade's murderous scream.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked concerned.

"Get off the bed!" Jade yelled. "Now!"

Tori and Andre jumped off the bed and Beck carefully placed his wife down on the bed. Everyone stood around her, watching her with terrified looks. "What's wrong with, Jade?" Cat gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth when Jade screamed again in pain.

"She's having her baby." Beck gulped. "What should we do? I can't keep driving, I don't know where a hospital is."

As Jade laid on Beck's old bed in pain, her friends racked their brains for ideas. "Call an ambulance!" Robbie suggested.

Beck nodded his head, patting Robbie on the back gratefully. "Yeah, okay!" He said. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed the number. His friends tried to comfort Jade, but she pushed them all away.

Beck waited impatiently for someone to pick up. "Nine, one, one, what is your emergency?" A lady answered, speaking calmly.

"Yes, hi." Beck greeted. "My wife is in labour and we can't drive in this terrible storm."

"Is this your wife's first baby?" The lady asked Beck.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Is she in any pain besides labour?"

He glanced at Jade. She was still screaming in pain and yelling at her friends to stop touching her. "No, I don't think so." Beck answered honestly. "Can you please send help?"

"Of course we can." The lady answered. "What is your location?"

Beck ran his hands through his hair nervously. He was reading directions off of his GPS, but he didn't remember the street. He didn't remember anything at the moment. "Oh my god, I don't know." He answered. He's never been this panicked before. In fact he's never really been panicked or scared ever. Then again, he's never seen Jade in so much pain before.

"That's okay, sir." She reassured him. "We can track your phone. But I'm going to have to warn you, due to this storm, the ambulance will not be as quick as it usually is."

Jade screamed again, as if she heard the lady Beck was talking to. "How long will that take?" Beck asked her worriedly.

"An hour and a half at most, sir."

"That's a really long time for someone who is just having a baby for the first time."

"I've had children of my own. Labour doesn't take two hours. Sometimes it takes more than a day. Just calm down, everything will be fine."

"Should I stay on the phone with you?"

"I will connect you with a nurse. She will stay on with you just in case."

"Just in case what?"

The lady ignored his question. "I will have to end this call and then reconnect you with a doctor to be able to coach you through it and calm your wife down. Now what is your name, number and the vehicle you are in?"

Beck looked at his wife in pain as he told the lady his full name, number and vehicle before disconnecting. He knelt beside Jade and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, okay, babe?" He kissed her forehead and held onto her hand. She squeezed his hand so hard, Beck made a yelping noise.

"When-when are they coming?" Jade groaned once more in pain. Beck couldn't just tell her two more hours.

"Soon, baby, soon." He lied.

Jade screamed and pain once again. She clutched her stomach. Andre pulled Beck aside. "How long is it going to take?" Andre asked him seriously. His best friend could always see right through him.

Beck sighed. "An hour and a half at most."

"Make it stop!" He heard Jade scream.

Beck resumed in kneeling beside his wife. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered as quick as he could. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Levi, is this Beck Oliver?" She sounded like an older woman. Beck liked that, she probably had more experience.

"Yes, this is him." Beck said. "We really need help."

"I know." She said with a slight laugh. "The police told me that you and your wife are in an RV. Is it just you two?"

Another scream from Jade. "No, it's me, her and four of our friends."

"Good. It's usually more calming to have more people you like."

Right on cue. "_Get away from me, I hate you all!_"

Beck sighed. Doctor Levi seemed to hear Jade's angry cry. "Don't worry, Mr. Oliver. It's just the pain speaking." When she said that it made Beck even more nervous. "Is she lying down?"

"She is."

"Put me on speaker and let me talk to her. What is your wife's name?"

"Jade. Her name is Jade."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Oliver. Put me on speaker now, please."

Beck put the phone on speaker and held it close to Jade. "Baby, I'm on call with a nurse. She's going to help you, okay?"

Before Jade could protest, Doctor Levi spoke. "Hello, Jade. I'm Doctor Levi. I know this is a new experience for you and it can be scary. But you're going to be okay. Alright?"

Jade was in too much pain to give a rant to the doctor. "Alright." She agreed. Beck and their friends sighed in relief.

"Breathing usually helps. Breath in and out." Jade began breathing in and out. After about a minute, everyone else joined Jade in breathing in and out. They were all nervous, too.

"It's working." Tori smiled, nudging Beck. He smiled back at her. But of course, they had just jinxed it.

Jade screamed again in pain. "_This isn't working what kind of a doctor are you?!_"

The doctor began trying different techniques to try to calm Jade just the slightest bit. Beck tried to keep faith, but it was impossible with every failed technique that she did. Jade just wouldn't stop screaming.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver, I don't know what to do." Doctor Levi confessed. "You're just going to have to wait it out until the ambulance arrive."

"But she's in pain!" Beck tried to protest.

"I know she is, but Mr. Oliver, there is nothing else I could possibly do. Don't worry, I'll stay on the line, just in case anything goes wrong."

Beck put his head in his hands and gave a frustrated sigh. Jade was still screaming in pain. Andre patted his back. "It's okay, Beck." He tried to reassure him. "The ambulance is sure to arrive soon."

It was quiet except for Jade's screaming. Beck squeezed her hand in attempts to calm her down.

"I have an idea!" Cat piped up. "Let's try singing!"

Everyone groaned, even Jade who was in pain and Doctor Levi on the phone. Cat pouted. "But it could work." Cat insisted. "Singing always makes me feel better."

Jade groaned in pain. "Really, Cat?" She growled. "Did singing help you when you were in labour?"

Cat was too innocent to notice Jade's sarcasm. "I never went through labour silly!" She smiled. "Let's try it!"

Beck glanced between his other three friends. They were shaking their heads no, but of course Beck didn't listen to them. He turned to the doctor. "Doctor Levi?" He asked as if she already knew what he was going to say. In this case she did.

"I don't seem any harm in trying." She admitted honestly.

"I do!" Jade yelled.

They ignored Jade for that time and Beck looked to Cat. "Pick a song, Cat." He told her.

Cat squealed and clapped her hands together. "Okay!" She sat on the edge of Beck's bed. "Okay, Jade. Sing with me. I'll cue you in."

Jade sat up a little straighter. "What song?" She asked, coming out as a groan.

"Santa Baby." Cat grinned. "It's a classic."

Cat sat up a little straighter. She cleared her throat, prepared to sing. She hummed some of the beginning notes to start them off.

_"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree. For me.  
I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby.  
So hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Everyone was astonished at how the singing relaxed Jade. The pain on her face was still noticeable, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. Cat nodded her head towards Jade, humming the notes, as a cue for her to start singing.

_"Santa baby, a fifty four convertible, too.  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear."_

Due to the pain she was in, Jade wasn't exactly on the right key, but she managed. She still sounded beautiful, though. And it made Beck smile to see her crack a smile.

_"Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Jade motioned for Cat that she needed a break and Cat took control of the next verse.

_"Think of all the fun I've missed.  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed."_

Robbie gasped and Andre rolled his eyes, patting him on the back. "It's just a song." He whispered to his friend while Jade decided to jump right back in for the next line, that was leading into the chorus.

_"Next year, I could be just as good."_

Then the two girls joined together for the chorus.

_"If you check off my Christmas list.  
Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot.  
I've been an angel all year."  
Santa baby.  
And hurry down the chimney tonight."_

The girls sang the rest of the song without Jade screaming in pain. Beck grinned and sighed of relief. Jade was strangely calm when she sang. Why hadn't he thought of that before? When the girls finished the song, Beck thought quick on his feet.

"Tori!" He looked at her. Tori jumped a bit, surprised Beck had acknowledged her so loudly. "Didn't you teach Jade that Christmas Medley a couple weeks ago? Let's sing that."

Tori nodded and replaced Cat's spot at the edge of Beck's old bed. She knew that if Jade stopped singing, she would probably go ballistic again.

"Do you remember it, Jade?" She asked with a soft smile.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." Then she groaned in pain when she was about to make a sarcastic remark. "Just start singing!"

Tori started off the singing.

_"Carolers singing.  
Sleigh bells ringing.  
It's that time of year.  
Everyone's toasting.  
Chestnuts roasting.  
Christmas time is here.  
Something's missing and I'm wishing.  
Wishing that you knew.  
How much it would mean to spend this  
Christmas time with you."_

Tori finally notified Jade it was her time to sing. Jade would sing for her past part and Cat's, but Cat didn't mind. She had just sang a full song with Jade anyways.

_"So if you feel it coming.  
On this special day."_

Then they both joined in for the chorus.

_"Just trust your heart.  
Don't let your head get in the way!  
Cause it's Christmas!  
And the start of something new.  
But's it's Christmas!  
And I hope you feel it, too."_

While Tori and Jade sang the rest of the song, Beck watched from the corner of the RV, on a phone conversation with Doctor Levi, taking her off speaker phone. He had already told Andre and Robbie what songs to sing with her once Tori finished that song.

"I've never seen such a technique before." The doctor confessed. "It works amazingly."

"That's because singing is in her blood." Beck smiled, looking at his wife to be in less pain then she did before hand. "It calms her."

"Now, the ambulance should be there in fifteen minutes." She brought up. "I'll be in there, just in case."

Beck's eyes widened. "Just in case what?"

"Just in case she has the baby once I get there." She explained to Beck. She always remained calm even when Beck surely wasn't. "Some people go into early labours."

"Is it unlikely?"

"It depends on the person."

Beck sighed and looked back over to Jade. It seemed as if her and Tori finished their little duet and Andre was placing himself where Tori was. He was ready to sing with Jade. Beck walked back over to them just after Andre had told them the song they were going to sing. Andre started it off.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents,  
underneath the Christmas tree."_

Andre motioned for Jade to sing next.

_"I just want you for my own.  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas,  
is you."_

Jade placed a hand on her stomach and smiled ever so slightly. Beck grinned at her. She was singing to their baby and that made Beck more than happy. Suddenly Andre took the lead again, when he noticed Jade scrunch up her face in pain. Instead of screaming like before, she tried to fight it.

Beck went back to his conversation with Doctor Levi once he noticed Jade's increase in pain. "Should we prepare her for something?" Beck asked the doctor. "Her pain looks as if it's increasing. She isn't screaming, though."

He could almost sense her being hesitant to answer. "Keep singing, since that seems to be helpful." She told him. "But once that song is finished, changer her out of whatever she's wearing. Grab an oversized top or something to put her in. _Just _the oversized top. That's it. Do that before you start the next song."

Beck had taken the doctor's advice. As Andre and Jade were about to finish up the song, he rummaged through his old shirts in the dressers. He didn't know why he didn't take them out when he moved out.

He found a plain grey one he used to wear to bed. It was long and it just had to fit Jade. So when they finished the song, Beck began to help her up.

"The doctor said we need to change you out of her clothes." He explained to her. "You can only where this. No panties or-"

Jade glared at him. Beck quickly corrected himself.

"No underwear or nothing. Just this. Got it?"

Jade nodded and Beck instructed all his friends to turn away. He made sure that their eyes were closed as Jade tried to her best to change with the amount of pain she was in.

"What does she do when she's done?" Beck asked the doctor.

"Lie her back down with her legs propped up." She told him. "Sing one more song and then we should be there."

Beck set Jade up on the bed carefully. He kissed her forehead softly. "One more song, okay?" He was saying it so quietly as if she was a child.

Jade sighed and shifted to make herself more comfortable. "Yeah."

Beck positioned Robbie away from the other side of Jade where the rest had usually sat because of her new _clothing. _He patted Robbie on the back and gave him a careful smile. "Take it away."

Robbie nodded and grinned. "Okay, Jade." He cleared his throat. "We'll be singing Jingle Bell Rock."

Jade groaned in pain which Robbie took as to hurry up and start the song.

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring."_

_"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun.  
Now, the jingle hop has begun."_

Beck went back on the phone with the doctor. "Alright, he's singing. You guys are almost here?"

"Yes, we are." She told him. "Give us less than two minutes."

Beck plopped down on the other side of Jade where Robbie wasn't (they were married anyways) and gave a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be just fine. Soon enough, Robbie and Jade were finishing up the song.

_"That's the jingle bell.  
That's the jingle bell.  
That's the jingle bell rock!"_

And right on cue they heard ambulance sirens. The four friends scattered away from Jade to open the door for them. Beck positioned himself on the side of Jade and took her hands. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"It's time now, baby." He grinned. "We're going to go have our baby at the hospital."

Jade tried to take a deep breath, but then yelped in pain. "The pain is killing me!" She groaned. Beck frowned.

Suddenly a bunch of people bust in. The one ahead of all the paramedics was Doctor Levi. She was older, like Beck expected. She had a couple of grey hairs and some wrinkles, but she looked extremely sweet.

Beck got up to greet her. "Hello, you must be Doctor Levi." He greeted.

"Yes, I am and you must be Mr. Oliver." She replied. "Now before we bring her to the hospital we have to check her out."

Beck didn't question it and let the doctor inspect his wife. He held onto her hand as the paramedics waited for a signal to see if they had to bring the gurney in. The couple heard the doctor suck in a breath. She stood up and looked at them calmly. Their friends had taken a place behind Beck.

"Now, I don't want anyone panicking." But then of course everyone's eyes widens in panic. "But there isn't enough time to get Mrs. Oliver to the hospital. She'll need to have the baby here."

And that sets Jade off on a riot.

"No! No! _No!_" She started to scream. "I am _not _having this baby in this _stupid _RV! And certainly not in Canada! Beck I'm going to kill you!" She started to wiggle and squirm, trying to get off of the bed.

"Babe, stay calm!" Beck tried to get her to stay still. "Calm down!"

"You aren't helping anything!" Tori stated.

"Jade, stop!" Cat screeched. "Think of the baby!"

"Think of how happy you'll be in the end!" Andre tried to remind her.

"We can sing!" Robbie suggested. "We'll sing with you again!"

Jade ignored them all, except Robbie. "Yeah, fine." She gulped. You could still see how nervous she was. "Put me on the medication first."

Doctor Levi shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Oliver." She said slowly. "But we're having this baby _now_. There is no time for medication. Now I need you to relax, because you are having this baby right here, right now. And it is not good to be freaking out."

The paramedics and Doctor Levi began setting up for the arrival of the baby while their friends sang to Jade with Jade singing some parts she was comfortable with. Beck held onto his wife's hand as tight as he could.

One of the paramedics brought in gowns for their friends and Beck to put on over their clothes. They wouldn't have enough time to change Jade, but they had to. So after they put those gowns on and everything was set up, it was go time. Everyone stopped singing.

"Okay, Mrs. Oliver, I need you to push." Doctor Levi instructed. Jade gave a push and screamed as she did so.

"I can't do this!" She screeched.

Beck nodded his head. "Yes, you can." He told her encouragingly. "Come on."

"No! I can't do this!" She shook her head frantically.

Beck was on the verge of loosing his mind. Doctor Levi was trying to tell her to push again with Jade refusing. Doctor Levi sighed after Jade's tenth time of refusing. Then Jade turned to Beck.

"Beck, sing with me." She told him.

"Sing?" Beck looked surprised. "When I sing it sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

The grip on Beck's hand became tighter. "You better sing with me, Oliver." She said through gritted teeth.

Beck yelped in pain. "But Jade-"

Then everyone in the RV started encouraging him on. "Beck! Beck! Beck!" They all just wanted this baby to be born and the only way Jade would participate was if Beck sang. So he sighed and nodded. "Fine." He smiled softly. "Start us off." Jade smiled victoriously and started to sing.

_"I really can't stay."_

_Push._

_"But baby it's cold outside."_

_Push._

_"I've got to go 'way."_

_Push."_

_"But baby it's cold outside."_

_Push. _

Beck was not a bad singer if people couldn't tell, but he wasn't _excellent_. Jade would sing through her pushes, though, so it's not like anyone noticed.

_"This evening has been..."_

_Push._

_"Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

_Push._

_"So very nice."_

_Push._

_"I'll hold your hands.  
They're just like ice!"_

_Push._ And they sang the entire song. Doctor Levi would be saying words of encouragement as she pushed and they sang. Their friends and even the paramedics would be encouraging them as well. "One more big push!" Doctor Levi enthused. Finally they got to the last line of the song, singing it together.

_"Baby it's cold outside!"_

_Push._

Everyone clapped for them as Doctor Levi hurried to clean the newborn baby with the supplies they had bought. Beck grinned as Jade threw her head back on the pillow, exhausted.

He kissed her lips. "I knew you could do it."

Doctor Levi motioned Beck over to her and Beck walked over. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Doctor Levi asked. Beck grinned as Doctor Levi handed him the scissors and the baby. Beck grinned and kissed the baby's forehead, before carefully cutting the cord.

Beck had to hand his baby back to Doctor Levi so she could clean the rest of the baby up. Then he walked back over to Jade with a big smile on his face.

"Our baby is beautiful." He whispered to her. Jade grinned at him. She was about to say something, when Doctor Levi walked back over to them.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl." She said. She carefully set the baby in Jade's arms.

All of their friends crowded around the three to coo over the baby girl. Jade grinned at their baby.

"Do you have a name?" Tori asked.

Jade shook her head. "Not yet." She said quietly. "But I want to name her Melody. Since she was practically brought up by singing."

Beck grinned at the name choice. He kissed his wife's temple. "I love it."

"Melody Oliver it is." She said softly.

Everyone stood in silence, just looking at the beautiful baby before them. She had Beck's eyes and skin color, but Jade's original colored hair. Born two days before Christmas and born to the sound of music.

Beck smirked at Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow at him when she caught him. "What?"

"Now we just _have _to keep this RV. We had our _baby _in it."

* * *

**Happy Holidays!  
This is certainly weird an unusual, but I wanted to make a Christmas story since it is the Holidays.  
I do not own Victorious or the songs used in this story.  
Songs Used (ones I listened to while writing):  
Santa Baby - Ariana Grande ft. Liz Gillies (Cover)  
It's Not Christmas Without You - Victorious Cast ft. Victoria Justice  
All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carrey  
Jingle Bell Rock - Glee (Cover)  
Baby It's Cold Outside - Johnny Mercer & Margaret Whiting  
****(my series stories will be returning in 2014)  
Have a happy and safe holidays this Christmas!**


End file.
